


I don't believe you.

by Truthwritaslies



Category: Sherlock Holmes (Downey films)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-20
Updated: 2012-09-20
Packaged: 2017-11-14 16:51:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/517442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Truthwritaslies/pseuds/Truthwritaslies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I can't figure out why my Boswell has abandoned me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I don't believe you.

**Author's Note:**

> The characters herein are not mine and I make no profit from this story. They belong to Warner Brothers Studios.

_I don’t mind it, I don’t mind at all / It’s like you’re the swing set and I’m the kid that falls_  
It’s like the way we fight, the times I’ve cried, we come to blows / And every night the passion’s there: so it’s got to be right, right?   
No I don’t believe you when you say don’t come around here no more / I won’t remind you you said we wouldn’t be apart   
No I don’t believe you when you say you don’t need me anymore / So don’t pretend to not love me at all 

I looked for some reason you would do this, some reason you would lie to the three of us but I couldn't find one. I thought maybe an inheiritance or blackmail but no, you wouldn't be so petty as to turn me away for something like _that_.

I still don't understand why. Maybe if I knew the reason you turned me out of your bed and your heart, why you took a wife and told me no more, maybe then I'd believe it. 

I'm the worlds greatest detective. I can tell you a man's entire day by the mud on his shoes and a woman's liasons by the way she looks at her party guests but I can't figure out why my Boswell has abandoned me. 

_I don’t mind it, I still don’t mind at all / It’s like one of those bad dreams when you can’t wake up_  
It’s like you’ve given up, you’ve had enough but I want more / No I won't stop: because I just know you’ll come around, right?   
No I don’t believe you when you say don’t come around here no more / I won’t remind you you said we wouldn’t be apart   
No I don’t believe you when you say you don’t need me anymore / So don’t pretend to not love me at all 

I'm sure your wife has something to do with it, wether she knows it or not. After all, it was around the time that you met the prim and proper miss Mary that you started to push me away. 

Of course I can understand why you might want a wife, even I spend the occaisional idle moment thinking about a son to carry on the family name and buisiness. A lover that I can be open about in public without fear of scorn and hatred being heaped on us. Someone quiet and sweet who will always be there when you have made plans for an evening. 

I would have shared you with her. 

You didn't have to push me away, Watson. You didn't have to say such bitter hurtful lies. 

You could have kept us both but you told me you don't want me anymore.

You said you don't love me and that you never did.

_Just don’t stand there and watch me fall / Because I, because I still don’t mind at all_  
It’s like the way we fight, the times I’ve cried, we come to blows / And every night the passions there so it’s got to be right, right?   
No I don’t believe you when you say don’t come around here no more / I won’t remind you you said we wouldn’t be apart   
No I don’t believe you when you say you don’t need me anymore /So don’t pretend to not love me at all / I don’t believe you 

But I know you better than that and I don't believe you. 

I'll give you the chance to prove it, though.

I'll believe you when you stop looking at me like you still want to sit on the rug with my head on your knee and run your fingers through my hair. Like you still want to kiss me in dark alleys when we've caught the bad guy and left the police at the station. Like I was the one who left you brokenhearted in our shared lodgings. 

I'll believe you when you can look me in the eyes and swear there was never anything between us.


End file.
